Demons Gone to School
by NeonNinja23
Summary: Seems all but one of the Bijuu left to go to another world...  And Since Naruto was the only host left, Tenmei thought it was only right for the pair to come along.  Naruto now finds himself in Youkai Academy, trying to survive, while he is trying to for.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: You all are probably mad, I know, but I have another story idea. I was sifting through some Naruto/Rosario+Vampire stories and had another idea. What if Naruto was the only host? Of the entire Nine-tails mind you. And the other eight after breaking off from the Juubi took to another world? What if Kyuubi pulled Naruto along? What would happen if Naruto was brought into the Rosario+Vampire world at some random time? I'd take too long leading in with the details, hope most of you don't mind.**

**So I'm going to start and if any of you have questions, read all the way through and then send me a PM, review, something! XD Just hope this one is good… I'll eventually get back to both the other stories, just kind of burnt out because I took on too much, too fast. But if any of you are willing to help me out, give ideas, tips, tricks. Feel free!**

**On a final note, I'm likely to use a few of the host's appearances in place of a human form when we do come across them… Hope that didn't ruin anything :D**

**0o0o0**

A fifteen year old blonde lay sleeping in a roll next to an old pervert. The white haired pervert was scribbling down a few things in a notebook while he had them on his mind. It could have been for his latest novel, it could be on things for the boy beside him to do the next day, it was hard to tell. Once he closed it, the brief moment before he snuffed out the light, you could read the text etched on the front. 'Property of Jiraiya.' He rolled over in his sleeping back, waving to the sleeping boy, as if for a farewell. "Night Naruto…" He said tiredly, resting his head on the pillow and finally going to sleep.

Maybe close to dawn, a priest looking character appeared in their camp, a glowing cross in his right hand, he was lightly chanting for a moment, before stopping. Everything for a mile radius was grayed in color. Everything seemed to freeze in place. He made his way up to the blonde, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… Seems like your friend is the only one left of his kind here… Only fair for you to follow the rest…" He brought his hand to the boy's stomach, and the seal began to glow bright enough, that it was visible through his clothes and sleeping bag.

The priest took a seat next to the blonde, and started to meditate.

**0o0o0**

'_Odd…'_ He thought, _'Even though everything outside is frozen, the inside of the seal is running normally… Fascinating.'_ The priest was smiling widely, his intimidating glowing red eyes shown under his cloak. He sloshed through the ankle high water, making it to the room he was looking for.

There was a massive cage in the room, "Oy! Foxy! Over here!" He shouted, waving.

There was a good deal of movement from the water, and a great red light filled the room, allowing a great big fox behind the bares to come into view. **"Tenmei?" **The fox asked, voice hardly sounding as sinister as usual when it was filled with confusion.

The now dubbed Tenmei nodded his head, "Of course, who else would it be?" He asked, not even thinking about the frozen, sleeping blonde. "The others are in my world again… So I figured I'd offer an invitation…" He started. "But we must lay down some ground rules…" This got the fox to look at him funny once more…

**0o0o0**

Naruto had his head resting on the window of a bright yellow vehicle, obviously he was on the inside, but his regular orange jumpsuit was switched with yellow/beige pants, a white button down shirt, a red tie, and a bright green blazer. Now the boy was not aware of this until they hit a bump. His head slammed against the window, cracking I slightly. Now affectively jarred from his sleep, he realized he'd fallen asleep, but something wasn't right. He thought he'd been outside…

The blonde was about to push harder when everything went black again.

**0o0o0**

Inside the boy's mind, well, he was in front of the furry himself. **"Boy… We aren't in the elemental nations anymore…"** He started, getting a harsh shout of 'WHAT!' From the boy.

"What do you mean we aren't in the elemental nations anymore? And why am I on that yellow hunk of metal on wheels?" He shot off, glaring at the fox. "Did you do this?"

The fox held up a massive paw, in a halt motion. **"One at a time boy. In order… We're in another dimension, you're being brought to a school, and yes and no… An old friend did it, and it would be safer this way… You don't exist in the elemental nations anymore." **The fox tried to explain in the calmest way possible.

"Fox! You better und-" He paused, actually processing some of what the fox had said. "Don't exist…? How!" He fell to the ground, splashing up some of the water around him.

"**You can't up and take someone and not have people notice… So your existence was removed, and one was made for you here. And if I am going to help you survive… We best get along, so call me by name… Kurama…" **Kurama, the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune watched as his container glanced up to him.

"What do you mean survive…?" He was somewhat worried, if this was safer, why would he need the fox's help?

**0o0o0**

Naruto sat, head resting on the seat in front of him. He was having a hard time coping. No one in Konoha would remember him, not the old lady, not Sakura-chan, not even that bastard Sasuke. Not that it mattered anymore, he couldn't go back, all because the others like Kurama were in this world now. Something about even the moon following them along was involved with Kurama.

"Boy… You on the way to Youkai academy?" Asked the sketchy bus driver, effectively interrupting the blonde ninja's thoughts.

'_Youkai Academy? Who names a school that?'_ He thought to himself, "If that's where we're headed… I guess so." He answered, not all his energy was there at the moment. That and this monkey suit was getting on his nerves!

"Just a warning… Youkai Academy is a veeeerrrrryyyyy Scaaaaaaarrrrryyyyyy place!" He said, taking a drag from his big fat cigar.

This didn't really seem to bother Naruto, but he started to scratch at his neck, the fabric was getting on his nerves. "I think I can handle it…" He said, patting his stomach lightly.

The conversation had effectively ended, especially since Naruto was at his stop. The doors opened, and the driver tipped his hat, offering his good bye. "Be safe boy." He said, waving as he pulled away. Leaving Naruto in an open clearing, on a path that lead through some thick woods.

He shrugged and was off, walking through with a couple of bags with the bare necessities, after a brief inspection, most of his belongings were in sealing scrolls, which was so convenient.

**0o0o0**

Now Naruto was weirded out, tombstones littered a section of the forest, may have been a graveyard, might have been decoration, either way, it was odd. He got through the clearing, finally back in a forest, moderately comfortable, even if most of the leaves were of a different color, as if it were approaching fall, and some of them were withering.

He let his mind go back over the details of his predicament, odd how just the day after he'd gotten the key to the seal, he was thrust forth, out of his world, and trapped in this new one.

He was so distracted, he hadn't realized that someone had been shouting at him. "Watch out!" Someone yelled, and he hadn't really realized until it was too late. He'd had time to turn around, only to get run into. He and the one riding a bike were knocked down, and rolled into a tree, he'd taken hold of the person so that they were tucked into a roll, reducing some of the damage they may have taken.

Though that thought was effectively proved pointless when they ran into a tree, he took most of the impact. He groaned, pushing himself up, only to feel flesh under his fingers. That and a girlish moan reached his ears, making his eyes snap open. When his vision was filled with pink, he realized the person was a girl, and that his hand was planted on her inner thigh, making the boy quickly withdraw the appendage. "I-I'm so sorry!" She shouted, almost rendering the blonde deaf. He was about to apologize for placement of hand, but she seemed much more concerned with his well being.

"I'm anemic, so I get light headed and well lost control of my bike…" She explained, actually looking at her company.

When Naruto looked at her though, as well as her disgruntled appearance, he'd gotten a bit of a nose bleed. _'Damn pervy sage!'_ He inwardly shouted, before he almost lost his hearing again.

"Oh you're bleeding!" She shouted, pulling out a handkerchief, cleaning up the mess. "I'm so sorry…" She said again, dabbing his nose.

"It's alright, don't worry. I wasn't paying attention…" He said, before he noticed the dazed look the girl had, she was staring at the cloth intently, and… Was she sniffing it?

In fact, she was, and she was leaning forward. "I'm sorry… I can't take it… It's because…" She paused, and by now, she was very close to his face, and he started to blush, expecting a kiss, instead she was heading for his neck. "I'm a vampire!" She said suddenly, clamping down on his neck softly, piercing a vein with her fangs, and starting to feed.

Here, Kurama somehow spoke to him. _**"Don't be alarmed, this may happen somewhat often… The school is a place for people like us… Monsters!"**_ He explained, which put off the blonde's reaction a bit. The girl had withdrawn from his neck, calming the boy down a bit.

She had apologized another time, lord did she do that often. But that aside, she introduced herself. "I'm really sorry again… I couldn't help myself… But-But my name is Moka Akashiya…"

She offered her hand, and the blonde took it, "Naruto Uzumaki…" He offered in return.

Moka nodded lightly, and quickly questioned, "So… What do you think of Vampires?" She was looking right into his eyes, waiting for an answer, whether it was life and death to her.

After a comment from his inner demon, he came up with an answer, "They are… Unique…" He smiled, lightly, which seemed infectious, because one, though a bit wider, was on Moka's face.

She lunged at him, embracing him fully, "Does that mean we can be friends?" She asked excitedly, getting a nod from the blonde. She cheered before grabbing his hand. "Well we better hurry, we don't want to be late for the opening ceremony!" She chanted, and with that… They were off.

**0o0o0**

The opening ceremony was a bore, Naruto was stuck between some odd ones, a boy with red hair and a kanji on his head that read 'love' and an odd looking girl with deep purple hair and a lollipop in her mouth. The boy beside him seemed to glare at him through the entire thing, where as the girl paid him no mind.

The blonde got into class, thought it a miracle he'd made it, sadly though, the red head was in the same class as him, so was the purple haired girl. He had a feeling this would be an eventful class. A few other odd balls shuffled in, a busty girl with bright blue hair, a tall guy with a lip piercing and slicked back brown hair. The only other notable person to come in before the class started was a girl with bright green hair and tanned skin.

Naruto himself took a seat three rows from the back, the red head sat just behind him. The girl with the lollipop was two rows over and a row ahead, and the tan girl was a row ahead of him to the right. There was an empty seat to his left, and when he looked to the right, the tall looking guy with slicked back hair was sitting there, not really looking ready to do any work. Not that they would the first day they had class.

The teacher stood at the head of the class, dirty blonde hair that seemed to spike at the ends with two spikes resembling cat ears. "Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy!" She started, "I am your home room teacher, Shizuka Nekonome. I think you already know this but… This is… A school built for the sake of **Monsters** to attend!"

Those simple words and Naruto had seemed to tune everything else out, the bit of 'how to coexist with humans' stood out a bit, but he was in shock, he even glanced around the room, not fully capable of believing that he was surrounded by a lot of vampires, demons or even ogres. When she had mentioned the bit about staying in human form though, he sighed in relief.

"_Hey Teacher,_" The boy beside him started, clearly very arrogant and stupid. "Would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans, and in the case of beautiful girls, better to_ molest_ them?" He asked, making Naruto glare at him angrily. But suddenly he remembered what Kurama and the bus driver had told him.

"Oh! Incidentally, here at Youkai, the teachers and students are allll monsters, there are no genuine humans here!" Nekonome explained. "Since this academy is within a secret sacred wworld, those humans who came to know of our existence, we will bring them **DEATH** or something….." She added, speaking as cheery as she had been all throughout.

Naruto didn't seem to mind, Kurama had made it very clear that he was in a class above human since he became his host. And if worse came to worse, he could go ninja on anyone that attacked him.

"EXCUSE ME!" Came a shout from the door, making Naruto cringe, "After the entrance ceremony, I kinda got lost in the school… Sorry I'm late." The voice was very familiar now that he wasn't blaringly loud.

"Oh, that's fine, just take a seat." Nekonome-sensei said, thinking on the inside, _'Well, what a cute one! 3'_

An uproar among the men, and a few women raged through the class, talking about her hair, her eyes, her figure, and it was much like a sea of red from the color of their faces alone.

"…Mo… Moka…" Naruto muttered, recognizing the girl.

"Naruto…? Huh!" She said, stunned surprised, lunging at him and covering him in a hug. "It's Narutoooooo!" She cheered.

"We're in the same class?" He said, a bit shocked, but not that it was a bad thing, they were still '_friends' _even if it was an odd way of calling their new relationship that. This too caused an uproar in the class, most in the room were somewhat angry, jealous even.

The delinquent looking boy beside Naruto 'hmmed' and licked his lips thinking, though it didn't seem like a good thing.

**0o0o0**

Moka dragged Naruto through the halls, drawing a lot of attention from other students, most of it unwanted. Many called for Naruto's blood, and he shook his head, _'They are blood thirsty aren't they?'_ He thought to himself getting a 'hmm' in confirmation from Kurama. _'I'm not sure I'll ever get use to that…'_ He added, drawing a laugh from his companion.

They made their way through the hall, finally getting past most of the crowd, but had been stopped by the brunette boy from earlier. "You are called Moka Akashiya are you not?" He asked, trying to turn on his swag. The message never made it. "I am your classmate, Saizou Komiya! Salutations!" He added, somewhat exuberantly, though it was very easy to tell it was false.

"By the way, why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a guy like this?" He asked, and Moka started to spazz a bit, swatting at the brute. A few students could be heard just a ways off, gossiping about how he'd been forced into the academy.

"Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy guy?" He asked, smiling, completely ignoring the gossip. "Why dn't we go off somewhere just the two of us and have some fun?" He added, licking his lips. "Well? Why don't we go out for a bit?" He asked, drawing a confused whine from the pinkette.

"I'm sorry! I'm having fun with Naruto right now!" She shouted, dragging the boy along. A bit of dust kicked up behind the pair as she dashed off. He growled, veins bulged on his hand, and he watched as the pair dashed off.

**0o0o0**

The pair could be found around the court yard, picking a drink from the machine, Moka really picking for the both of them. Naruto had never seen such a machine, so using it was fairly difficult. When the cans rolled down, they reached for them at the same time, and their hands touched. Naruto withdrew suddenly, very embarrassed, Moka stayed, blushing and her hand still in the machine. "S-Sorry!"

She looked up to him, "Geez Naruto!" She said, palming him just to thrust him into a wall, cracking it. He got out of the wall, straightening his back and letting the ribs that had cracked reset.

'_Such strength…'_ He thought to himself, making his way back to Moka, and sat on the bench, opening up his coffee. Moka opened up her tomato juice. She took a sip, smiling slightly.

"It's delicious, isn't it?" She asked, glancing to Naruto, and a blush spread across her cheeks again.

"Y-Yeah…" He said, a bit flustered for some reason. Moka leaned forward, giving him a confused look, only for him to put the can to his mouth, just in an attempt to hide his blush, and she smiled.

A voice got their attention, seems they couldn't catch a break. "Now Moka-san, why don't you drop this clown, hang with me already?" Saizou said, picking Naruto up by the tie, and throwing him into the machine, destroying it. But Naruto puffed away, and Saizou and Moka both looked at it dumbly. Naruto appeared behind Saizou, lifting him up by the neck, "Leave us alone…" He said in a harshly, warning tone. He set him down gently, and both he and Moka were off.

**0o0o0**

The pair had made their way to the roof, Naruto was standing on the railing, not even bothered by the height, where as Moka was firmly planted on the ground just behind it. "What was that thing you did back there!" She asked excitedly, "Does it involve with the type of monster you are?" She added, bouncing a bit on her feet a little excited. She paused for a moment, "Wait never mind, it's against the rules."

Naruto glanced to her, thinking how he would tell her, or pass off telling her he wasn't completely a monster. "B-but you told me you were a vampire…" He muttered, getting the girl to shake her head.

"But that was before I knew the rule…" She answered, cupping her face, trying to hide the blush that had been painted across her cheeks.

"But you don't seem like one… A vampire I mean." He said glancing at her while, sort of dazed.

"Only right now… But look…" She said gesturing to her chest, spreading her shirt open a bit, exposing her cross.

"What… Do you want me to see! Yo-you're chest!" He shouted, almost falling off the railing. He jumped down standing next to her.

"Yes… The rosary on my chest…" She said, looking up to him. "Once this rosary is taken off, I get turned into a terrifying, true vampire."

'_True…?'_ Naruto thought to himself, watching as the girl turned, grasping the cross.

"And that's why it's a protective seal, not even I can take it off…" Moka took a long pause, not sure how he'd react.

"It's okay… Even if you're a little scary, you're still you, and everyone can be scary sometimes…" Naruto surprised her, and she jumped on him, hugging tightly.

"Thank goodness!" She said, relieved. "You're my first friend!... And my first source… I've only been drinking blood from transfusion packs and tomato juice…" She said touching her lips, blushing for maybe the umpteenth time. "The sweetness… The Fragrance… That feeling… I can't forget them!" She opened her mouth, going for his throat.

Naruto pushed her away, "I'm sorry… But I have something to do!" He said, sort of spooked, he could feel something hiding just beneath the surface, something like him… He was afraid of the familiarity. He jumped over the railing, and fell straight down landing softly onto the ground, rushing off.

**0o0o0**

Moka rushed to the front of the school grounds, and she could spot Naruto with a few bags on him, "Naruto!" She shouted, stopping the blonde for a moment. "I figured you were acting strange…"

He looked down, sort of ashamed for what he was about to admit. "I was thinking… Of leaving… I don't think school is the place for me, let along this kind of school…" He said sadly.

Moka looked down, "Another school? What like a human school?" She asked, frightful of what it could mean.

"Yes a human school… Even though you're a good person Moka-san, it's impossible for me to go here…" He tried to argue, somewhat grief stricken, he only knew her for a day, and he was already leaving…

"You can't! You can't go to a school for humans!" She shouted, running up to him and grasping his bag, trying to pull it from his grip.

"Moka-san!" He almost yelled, but in fact did lose grip of his bag.

"I hate humans…" She said suddenly, squeezing the bag harshly. She caught him off guard, and his eyes widened.

"Well I hate to tell you… But I'm human…" He looked at her, face devoid of emotion, "And what do I need a vampire as a friend for?" He almost yelled, his tone filled with bitterness. He grabbed his bag from her, rushing off in a tight run, much like he would normally when rushing through the forest.

"Naruto!" She shouted, taking off after him.

**0o0o0**

"Naruto…" She said to herself, rushing through the forest. She could see a figure slipping out from behind a tree, _'Naruto…!'_ Only for his brown hair to come into view.

"Where are you off to all alone, Moka-san?" The creepy brown haired brute asked, licking his lips.

"I'm very busy right now!" She said, so sure of herself, but Saizou seemed to grunt hunching over.

"I can't stand it anymore!" He shouted, bulging up and his uniform started to rip. Muscles bulged, and the fabric was stressed until they finally gave way and ripped. "This is my real form, an Orc!" He shouted, now completely overshadowing the girl's small frame. His tongue snaked out, attacking her.

**0o0o0**

Naruto was a good ways into the woods, and he skidded to a stop, _'Is it that way? Or that way…?'_ He asked himself, clearly lost. A scream tore through the woods, and Naruto jumped turning in that direction. _'Moka!' _He turned tail, and ran in her direction, no doubt it was that Saizou schmuck.

**0o0o0**

Moka was against a tree, struggling to breathe through the pain. She was covered in his saliva, "What's wrong, won't you transform, Moka-san?" He orc asked, clearly enjoying himself.

She mustered up a bit of courage, "It's against school rules!" She yelled harshly at him, clearly determined to not give him what he wanted.

Saizou seemed to dance, arms and legs flailing about, "We're outside the school, so it's fine!" He argued, slicking his tongue around her leg, flinging her against a tree.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, rolling up his sleeve, "You're not gonna get away with that!" He roared, rushing Saizou, only to get caught off guard when the creature's tongue grabbed his arm, flinging him into a tree just next to Moka,

"Love the aim!" Saizou chanted, pumping his fist in the air. Naruto struggled up, rolling up his sleeves again.

"That's not gonna get me down…" He said, trying to cross his hands in his favorite seal, before Saizou was in front of him, and hit him pretty hard in the gut, sending him flying through the woods.

"Maybe that will!" Saizou shouted, blowing on his knuckles, but was surprised when Moka tumbled down the hill behind him.

**0o0o0**

Naruto landed on his stomach, just at the place he'd been looking for. He turned his head just in time to see Moka come down after him. "Naruto!" She shouted, "I'm sorry Naruto… The difference between humans and monsters is just too great…"

"Moka-san…" Naruto was having a bit of trouble moving.

"I'm a vampire, sucking blood, and harming humans. Back in the previous school I was in, I wanted a friend, but be it humans or monsters, it doesn't matter, it really is impossible." She said, sadly, tears pouring from her eyes.

"What the hell is going on!" Saizo yelled, approaching the pair. "Moka, get away… I'll take care of this guy…" Naruto got up, but stumbled into Moka who caught him.

"No I won't run, not now, not when you're in trouble!" She said angrily at him. He pushed her away, just as Saizou struck at him, keeping her from harm, but he was knocked into the scare crow, breaking it. He stumbled over to where Moka stood now, and she caught him yet again. "I don't want you hurt… I like you Moka, you're my first friend here…" He groaned, and slipped, but his hand caught, and the rosary fell off the clip.

'_The rosary… Came off?' _She was so shocked, and before she knew it, she blacked out.

**0o0o0**

Naruto could barely see, but a flash of pink filled his vision, and Moka began to change, her hair changing from its pink color to a bright ghostly silver, her green eyes slitting and becoming a deep red.

Saizou was a ways down, standing where shacking, "What is this aura? Is this a legendary vampire?" He clapped his hands over his psyching himself up. "Come on, you can do this! If you beat a vampire, you would be the man!" He finally got up the courage, only for a blur to appear in front of him.

"KNOW. YOUR. PLACE!" The new Moka shouted, sending Saizou over into the hill, knocking him out.

Naruto looked up, watching as this Moka approached him, his vision blurred, _'Which is the real one…?' _He asked himself, standing up, but stumbling. She was in front of him, catching him in her supple breast. And that was the last thing he remembered.

**0o0o0**

**AN: I know, some may be mad, some may be asking why I wrote another after just writing a new story and not updating the first… I just have another idea I need to get out… Then I'll find a healthy medium between them. But only after I get out a couple more ideas… Next is a solid bleach fanfiction, I've seen something like I'm planning, but I'm going to try and do it a bit differently, at least a bit. Read and Review!**

**SageKyuubi OUT Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know some of you are angry about how Naruto was made, but I felt Ura Moka had to appear in that way. I used Naruto being shocked and traumatized from the realization that he can't go back to the life he had always known. Now I hope most of you understand this, but if you don't and you can come up with a good way for Ura to appear but for Naruto to seem a bit stronger, by all means, send me a PM with it. And if I like it I will rewrite the sections it relates to and credit you at the bottom when I edit it if I edit it.**

**There may be a few moments here and there where Naruto has to take a Tsukune-ish role to progress the story in a way close to cannon. Also, anyone that isn't going to be harsh, or flame, I welcome betas to help me out. I go straight from typing this to posting it within a few minutes of each other. So an extra step may be needed.**

**0o0o0**

A red haired, teal eyed boy watched the entire interaction; he was silent up until it ended. That's when he made a move, disappearing from his spot, and appeared behind the silver haired vampire, palming her in the gut, driving her away from Naruto. "_I _want him!" He shouted raising the hand that struck her up, making sand stream out from the ground, blocking Ura Moka's view of the two. He glanced down at Naruto who'd been laying limp, and muttered to himself. "_Pathetic…_" He hissed, slamming a fist into Naruto's gut.

**0o0o0**

Just after falling unconscious, Naruto was pulled into his mind, two angry red orbs glared at him, and he could hear a growl from behind the bars. **"What was wrong with you!" **The great fox yelled, slamming against the bars, making Naruto keel over in pain, **"Are you still dwelling on the fact that you can't go back! That is so human!" **Foams of red leaked from behind the bars, enveloping Naruto in the harsh heat. The hatred in the Kyuubi was bubbling over.

"**Look, the other hosts in that world had died at one point, and their existence along with their bijuu were erased. You remember the red headed child?"** Kurama asked, the blonde shook his head no. **"That's because he was removed from existence when he died. His demon was brought here. You saw the Shukaku next to you that one time at the ceremony."** Naruto's eyes bugged out.

"That was a bijuu!" He asked, completely shocked by the revelation.

"**Yes, the one tails… He remembers you though, you did some damage to him then."** Kurama looked away for a moment before looking up. **"And as I had said before, we need to work together if we are to survive. Your life determines mine, and I can't have you dying… So meld chakra with me." **Kurama said, bringinga hand through the bars, offering a fist pound.

"Not fully… Not now… But I accept the offer." Kurama nodded and smiled slightly, Naruto's fist came in contact with Kurama's . For a moment, Naruto felt at peace, all the hatred from Kurama that he'd felt prior seemed to fade for just a little while. Before he buckled, in pain. Something about his stomach, but it wasn't from Kurama.

"**Shukaku!" **Kyuubi raged,and shot a glance to his container. **"That crazy bastard is picking a fight! You better pick it up…"** Kurama let a bit of his chakra slip through the seal, engulfing Naruto. The last thing the boy saw was red.

**0o0o0**

Naruto's limp body flailed from the impact, and a crater formed under his body. The red head leapt back, and sand kicked up around him. A shroud hovered around him, twitching in the air ready for anything. _"Weak!"_ The boy hissed, raising a hand, forcing sand to ball up above the body. He dropped his appendage, forcing the sand to jolt downward, kicking up dust.

The dust started to settle, and what the red head saw… Well it shocked him. Not only did he miss the blonde, but said target was holding the massive ball of hardened sand up single handedly.

Naruto was smothered in a demonic energy, every surface that it covered, was brimming with power. His veins seemed to be visible, his muscles had been more toned and slightly visible under the blazer. A few notable changes… Well the whiskers that tripped each cheek, they had been shaded a bit darker, instead of looking like birth marks, they looked to be actual whiskers. His nails had gone and grown into points, sharp enough to split just about anything they came in contact with. Most notably though… Those eyes, so filled with malice and ill intent, it made the boy quiver.

"**Shukaku, why do you insist on picking a fight with me?"** The blonde asked, he held an animalistic tone, barely holding back Kurama's anger at the Ichibi. **"Because you know… I always win in the end!"** He shouted, suddenly in front of him.

The whole while, neither had noticed the silver haired vampire that was staring in shock. One moment, Naruto could do nothing, he couldn't stand up to that pathetic orc, the next, he was brimming with so much power, it was shocking! She watched as the blonde disappeared for a moment, and was suddenly in front of the other boy.

"N-Not always! You can't do more than I!" He shouted, bringing his hands up, covering the blonde with sand. He brought a single arm up this time, an open palm facing the bundle. "Now die!" He shouted maniacally. He clenched the hand, and the sand expanded before contracting, exerting enough force to make the air kick up.

"NARUTO!" The vampire shouted prematurely. Drawing the red head's attention.

"Aww… Was he your boyfriend? Such a poor choice…" He started. But something smelled funny… He shugged it off, and started walking toward Moka. The girl glared at him all the same. Eventually he stood right in front of her, grabbing her wrist, only for her to kick him, which did little. She felt as if she'd kicked a steel wall. He pushed her into a tree, pulling his hands away, leaving sand in his place. "Now…" Shukaku started, letting his hand snake its way down her cheek.

He heard a cracking noise, and his dark eyes widened again. He slowly turned his gaze, realizing the sand had crystallized, and was starting to crack. "Wh-what is this!" He shouted, "This is madness!"

The glass started to crack further, before finally shattering, revealing one very angry Naruto. **"Get away from her!" **He shouted, bluring forward, and backhanding the psychotic boy away. Moka watched the boy, taking in every detail of his being as he stood in front of her for that moment. His feral looking hair, his pointed teeth, those whiskers, and finally eyes that nearly matched her own, only more wild.

Naruto kicked forward, nearly gliding across the ground, shortening the distance between him and Shukaku. Said boy crossed his arms, just in time to block a harsh right hook. It shattered the sand armor he'd covered himself in. He was sent sailing into a tree, snapping it like a twig.

Naruto brought a hand to his side, and the crimson chakra started to swirl, mixing with the bit of blue chakra, and the legendary spiral sphere was born once again. A sphere of red circled it as well, giving it a purple tint.

Shukaku could only stare in fear of what the boy had planned with that technique. But an idea came to mind. Purple markings started to spread across the boy's skin, and the white sclera had been dyed a deep black color. He started to grow, skin changing into a beige color. A tail found its way from his behind. His right arm changed a bit as well. Getting thicker, spiked, muscular.

The cloak started to form, Naruto had fox like ears composed of red chakra at the top of his head, it covered his head, his body, even his arms and legs. It looked as if he had paws as well, claws pointed at the fingers and toes on the cloak. The right hand of the cloak twitched with his actual hand, and the spiraling sphere started to grow, as if to match the size of the growing adversary.

The sphere was now bigger than Naruto himself, and the ichibi was getting worried. It showed little signs of slowing it's growth. **"You brought this upon yourself…"** Naruto growled out, and a second tail formed behind his back, and he lurched forward, and slammed the fairly large sphere into Shukaku's deformed right arm. **"ODAMA RASENGAN!"** He roared, the last thing Shukaku remembered was a red and white flash and a great deal of pain before nothing…

**0o0o0**

Naruto stood over Shukaku, who'd been knocked out by the attack, was starting to shift into a human form again. Moka broke from her weakened bonds, and made her way up to Naruto. She was going to inspect the power he'd used, but the cloak had dissipated as she made her approach. She pouted slightly before laying a hand on his shoulder, "We best take this one back to the school grounds… The infirmary most favorably…" Naruto nodded, picking up the red head, and hefting him over his shoulder. Without even really looking at her, he presented the rosary.

"Here…" He said, and Moka took it, looking at him oddly. "I'm not leaving. I can't, and I won't." He started to walk a bit, getting just ahead of her, "I promise…" He finished.

Moka could only smile at him before replacing the seal. The changes set in immediately, her hair went back to the pink Naruto knew, her curves had softened into what they had been before, and her height lessened by an inch at the most. The super vampire had become a normal vampire once more. She had started to fall, and Naruto was in front of her, leaving Shukaku in the grasp of a clone he'd suddenly made.

He brought Moka up into his grasp, holding her much like a bride swept off of her feet on her wedding day. _**"Could this be foreshadowing kit?"**_ Kurama asked with a boisterous laugh.

"Fore-what now?" He asked, thoroughly confused, only making his companion laugh again.

Another statement got the blonde to flush, "Hell no! I mean, not that she isn't… Oh shut up!" He yelled, rousing the pinkette from her sleep.

"Naruto…?" She asked, rubbing her eyes, "What's going on… Who are you…? Where is he! Where is Saizou!" She shouted, only for the blonde to thumb behind him, toward the hill. She sighed in relieve, but was about to question.

"I'll explain another time…" He said simply, and carried her to the school; thankfully it hadn't gotten too late.

**0o0o0**

Shukaku woke, not even remembering having fallen asleep. What greeted him once he could focus though did surprise him. One Uzumaki Naruto, and one Akashiya Moka sat at his side, both rather silent, waiting for him to wake. Naruto was the first to react, "Shukaku-san, you survived!" He said cheerfully, drawing a grown from the downed bijuu.

"Gah… Call me Gaara… I prefer it after so long…" The red head mumbled, rubbing his head. "And could you tone it down, after that whipping, I have a head ache…" He added, scowling at the boy. "But why not kill me?" He asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I promised someone I wouldn't hurt his kind…" He suggested subtly, getting a confused glance from Moka, and shocked the now coined Gaara to no end.

"Why would _he_, worry about me?" Gaara asked, completely baffled by the person they'd started talking about.

"Ano, who is _he_?" Moka asked, tugging at Naruto's sleeve. "He sounds important… Is he a raccoon dog like Gaara-san?" She was truly curious, but Naruto glanced to her, shaking his head.

"It's not important." Gaara said, glancing to Naruto, before the boy seemed to focus pretty hard on something, and Naruto heard a voice… It was all echoy. _"You don't remember do you?"_

Naruto fell over, shocked slightly, _**"It's a telepathic message, he doesn't want the third party to hear us."**_ Kurama explained, laughing at the boy's reaction. It took him a moment to recovered and come up with an excuse for Moka, but after a moment, Naruto was in his seat.

"_Remember what exactly?" _Naruto asked, leaning back in his chair, looking at the cealing. The room was filled with a silence some unaware of the conversation, as awkward.

"_Gaara was my former host… A friend of yours."_ He explained, and the blonde had to try very hard as to cover his reaction.

"_A friend of mine? But why don't I remember him!" _He almost shouted mentally, making the red head cringe.

"_The thing that happened to you and Kyuubi, I was brought here after he died, much like the rest of us."_ The ichibi explained, _"I was pulled, and erased from that world. I exist only here now. Limited in size, and in a way, power. I can't reach my full scale form, but I wouldn't put it past the two of you to be able to. Brother is in a seal…"_ He started to speculate. _"Other than that… We are seeking a peaceful life, and with shinobi, that isn't possible."_

Naruto stared at Gaara for a long hard moment, before nodding. "I understand." He said out load, throwing Moka off. "Wha?" She asked, getting a head shake from Naruto again. "I'll explain… When I think I can." He said bluntly, making Moka puff out her cheeks childishly before leaving.

"Well I never!" She hissed to herself once she was out of the room, they were friends, he should be able to tell her what's going on. But he was so secretive for some reason. Maybe it was something he thought applied to the rules, revealing what sort of monster they were and all. In all actuality, from what she remembered, she couldn't really tell what that Gaara person had changed into… She shrugged, not thinking too hard on it.

"Now that she has left…" Gaara started, "The rest of us are here as well, under similar circumstances…Long story short, you need to meet the rest of us and we need to figure out what to do from there…"

"Yo…" Said a deep voice from the door, drawing the attention of both Naruto and Gaara, and when the pair did actually look at the door, seven people with various shapes sizes and color coordination's clustered at the door, shuffling in. A tall dark skinned male, a shorter, a lightly tanned woman with bright green hair , light skinned male with black hair and a pipe, a tall man that was pale and had deep piercing eyes, another man, shorter, hair pulled back in a short pony tail, a small child with dirty blonde hair and purple eyes, and finally a tall girl, bearing dirty blonde hair, slitted blue eyes.

This bunch of weirdoes simulatiously spoke, "Yo! We are the bijuu, tails two through eight."

Naruto was floored.

**0o0o0**

**AN: I know, long awaited chapter, kinda took a while, had a few other ideas coming in, might start on one of those right after this tidbit is posted. I have a couple ideas on how to bring Naruto and Kurama closer, but for now, he will remain with the classic jinchuuriki cloak, version one and two. As they grow closer, what happened in the manga recently might happen, though the power may be the same, or it might be different.**

**So, two girls out of the group of eight, should one or both be in the harem? Along with the Rosario girls… Also, if some of you agree, the harem might be too large for one guy, stamina god or not. How should I go about this? If I like opinions, I might use them, otherwise, I'll find a way.**

**On another note, I know a lot of you disliked how I made Naruto in the last chapter, hopefully this will be a step up. Might introduce Kurumu and anyone else I can think of and fit in, in the next chapter, so yeah.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**SageKyuubi, OUT! Ja Ne!**


End file.
